


Persephone

by solarpillar (solarwind)



Series: Pomegranate and Morning Dew [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwind/pseuds/solarpillar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone considers herself fortunate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persephone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazandorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/gifts).



Persephone considers herself fortunate.

Her story has been one of loss, though she wasn't the only one.

And by far, how can she consider herself tragic, when she is alive and well, and a queen no less?

She kept her beauty in a box as she descended, and Psyche took that away.

But Persephone is wise enough to know that beauty does not make a woman fortune, for it attracted wolves and bolts, swords and pains.

She is not the one with her head on Athena's altar.

She is not the one burnt to ashes.

She is not the one turned into a plant.

She is not a spider weaving between twigs and leaves, not a cow running from a gnat, not a lover of a monster who does not look back twice. Her husband holds her soft hand every morning, and every night, and look at her every minute of his life. He feeds her pomegranates and fresh olives, wipes the fragrant juice from the corner of her mouth with the back of his fingers.

Even in summer, Hades gazes from cracks of earth, looking at his lady fair. Seeds whisper his name just as she whispers his, waiting for the fall towards the ground, wait for the burial before another birth.

Persephone is fortunate. She is still whole and well, still a daughter, still a wife, still a queen on her throne, untouchable by enemies and suitors.

In eve of spring the seeds begin to crack and sprout.

In arms of her husband, she considers herself happy.


End file.
